Feelings
by Drucilla Black
Summary: Speedy is trying to deal with a BIG problem. He's in love with his best friend, but his ex still has feelings for him...
1. Default Chapter

FEELINGS ****

FEELINGS

****

Disclaimer: I don't own SPC or any of the characters in this story. Saban International (1991) owns them. This is just a fanfic I wrote.

WARNING: This contains mild yaoi (m/m relationship). If you are homophobic, I advise you to leave. It is rated R/NC-17 for sexual content in later chapters.

Notes: This is written from Speedy's POV, after the Great Comet Caper.

FEELINGS

I couldn't help smiling as I stared at the ocean. It always looked so beautiful at sunset, especially in summer, and it always cheered me up when I was depressed.

Most people wouldn't have even guessed how miserable I was, or how much I hated my life, and myself. 

A naive, bubbly persona always disguised my unhappiness, and virtually nobody could see through it. Except for Guido, my best friend. He always understood, because his life wasn't that good either. Through thick and thin, he was always there for me. When my girlfriends dumped me, when I ran away from home, he was even there for me when I lost my Kaa-san. In return, I did my best to be there for him, especially when that useless alcoholic he called his Tou-san beat him up for no good reason. Up until a few months ago, when he moved out of home, it wasn't unusual for him to come to work with bruises all over his face and body. I was the only person he ever told about the beatings. 

Now, unfortunately, I was faced with an even bigger problem. I'd realised that the feelings I had for him were more than just those of a mutual friend. I'd fallen madly in love with him throughout our years as best friends. Whenever I was around him, it took all of my willpower not to jump him then and there. I didn't want to lose Guido. He was the only person I could be myself around.

I flopped onto my stomach, still staring at the ocean. Guido wasn't my only problem. My girlfriend, Polly, had decided to make my life a living hell because I had dumped her a few weeks ago when I realised that I no longer had any feelings for her. Escaping her wasn't easy, because we both worked in the same shop. Our boss, Francine, was her best friend, and also seemed to enjoy hurting me. Guido defended me all the time, but ended up receiving the same treatment.

I snapped back to reality when I heard someone calling me.

"Speedy! What are you doing here?"

I glanced over my shoulder and to my pleasure and frustration, I saw the unaware object of my affection, Guido, running towards me, a bemused expression on his face. He was wearing _those_ khaki pants that hugged his slim body in all the right places, and an unbuttoned red shirt over a black singlet. His short, spiky black hair was perfect as always.

"Hi Chibi." I said, trying to sound casual, despite the many mixed emotions I was feeling. He grinned as he sat down next to me. I was the only person he ever allowed to call him Chibi. It was my pet name for him.

"What are you doing here, Speedy? I've been looking everywhere for you. I was starting to get worried!" 

I shrugged. Even though I could usually tell him anything, I didn't exactly feel comfortable with explaining what was on my mind right now.

" Gomen. I've got a lot going on in my head." I replied. "I just needed to get away from everything to clear my head."

He nodded then flopped onto his stomach. A few moments of silence passed as we stared up at the sky. It was now night, but it wasn't that dark. The stars lit up the sky, giving the ocean below us a dark blue colour. 

"Speedy?" 

"Yes, Guido?" 

"Do you realise that this is the place where we first met each other?" He said, smiling at me. I noticed he'd taken off his shirt. The singlet he was still wearing revealed a slim, muscular physique.

"Mmm. I remember Guido. I just can't believe how long ago it was. We were only 6 years old. Now we're both 23." I smiled, remembering the 1st time we met. He was tiny for his age back then. I had gone to my place near the ocean. A small cliff that only I knew about, and I was surprised to see a small, dark cat sitting there, crying. He had been badly beaten by his Tou-san, and had wanted to get away from home for awhile. I had been wary of him at first, but it hadn't taken long for us to become close friends. Hell, when we were 11, we came to exactly the same spot to vow that we would be best friends for life. This place really held so many memories for us...

"Speedy, why did you _really_ come here?" He asked coolly, interrupting my thoughts.

"I told you Guido. I wanted to clear my head."

He stared at me, dark eyes burning into mine.

"You're not telling me everything, Speedy." 

Silence again. I noticed Guido was watching me closely. I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful he was. His eyes were large, slanted and dark brown and set above a cute snub nose. Tan-coloured fur covered every inch of his lean, muscular body. 

"Speedy, I'm your best friend, right?"

"Hai! Forever and ever, Guido." I smiled gently.

"Then why can't you tell me what's bothering you? I thought we told each other everything." There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

There was something in his voice that made me snap. I started to cry, my body shaking with sobs as I felt Guido pick me up and hug me tightly to his chest. My tears were soaking the front of his shirt, but he didn't seem to care as he gently rocked back and forth, hugging me, while he stroked my hair.

"Why are you crying, Speedy? Did I say something wrong?" He asked urgently, still hugging me.

I stared into his eyes, my tears subsiding. They were full of mixed emotions. Concern, confusion, unhappiness, and…love? I felt faint. Did he see me as more than a friend? There was only one way to find out.

"Speedy, why were you cry…mph!" 

I closed my mouth over his, and to my delight he didn't pull away, but responded to the kiss, and pulled me closer. After a few seconds I opened my mouth and gently rubbed my tongue against his lips, pleading. He opened his mouth, and our tongues met in a slow, sensual battle. I slipped my hands up his singlet, feeling silky fur over rock-hard abs. Then he broke the kiss, panting softly.

"Chibi?" I asked, not moving my hands.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked softly, his dark eyes burning into mine.

"You kissed me back." I pointed out, removing my hands.

"I know I did, but I want to know why you kissed me." I blushed, staring at the ground.

"Well, I…um… did it because I love you, Chibi." I blurted out. He stared at me, face drained of colour.

"You… love me?" He whispered, shocked. 

Still staring at the ground, I nodded, waiting for him to attack me or walk away. Then I felt his hands on my shoulders, and I slowly looked up at him. He was smiling. 

"I love you too, Speedy." He replied. "But I was too scared to tell you. I didn't want to lose you."

I smiled back as I leaned into his face, and started kissing him again, this time with more passion…

Later on, we lay together under the stars, holding each other close, his head resting on my chest. I'd never felt so peaceful.

"So, what are we going to tell everyone, Speedy?" He asked sleepily.

I snaked my tail up his leg, making him giggle.

"I think for now that our relationship should be our little secret." I answered, pulling him closer.

"Why?"

"Well, Guido, I think some of our friends might not be cool with us being gay."

"But Im not gay, Speedy." 

I stared at him, confused. "What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"I don't like guys." 

"But…"

"Just you, Speedy." He grinned before kissing me.

I couldn't help grinning as I kissed him back. My heart was soaring 


	2. Exposed!

CHAPTER 2: Exposed  ****

CHAPTER 2: Exposed 

Disclaimer: SPC are owned by Saban International (1991). I don't own them, & I'm not making any money off them.

WARNING: This chapter contains shounen-ai (m/m). If you don't like this stuff then don't read it.

Notes: This chapter is written from Guido's POV.

EXPOSED

Brriinng-Brriinng! Brriinng-Brriinng!

"Kuso!" I swore angrily, turning off the TV. "Why does that damn phone ALWAYS ring when I'm watching a good show?"

Still cursing, I picked up the phone.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

"Hello Guido, its me, Lucille."

"Hi 'Cille, wassup?"

"I'm having a party on Friday at 7, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

I laughed. I never missed out on Lucille's parties. They were a great opportunity to get drunk and stoned, plus she always had interesting 'games' to play. I just hoped her stupid brother wouldn't be there. He was too much of a killjoy.

"Yeah, of course I'll come. Do I have to bring anything?"

"Just yourself, and could you see if Speedy wants to come too?"

"Sure thing. Gotta go, cya."

"Sayonara, Guido."

I sighed and slumped back onto the couch. When would Speedy be home? I wanted to see him and touch him again, be able to kiss him without worrying what our friends would think of us. We had been secret lovers for over a month now, and I'd never been so happy in a relationship. I knew he was serious about us when asked me to move in with him, naturally I'd said yes…

I screamed when a pair of arms grabbed me from behind, and felt a body press close to mine.

"Relax, Chibi, it's only me!" Speedy laughed as I stood up and hugged him.

"You scared the crap out of me." I murmured as he kissed my cheek. 

"Sorry Chibi. How can I make it up to you?" I smiled at him before running my tongue over his collarbone, enjoying his reaction.

"Just promise to go to Lucille's party with me on Friday…"

Finally, Friday arrived. My car was broken, so Speedy drove me. I can't say he was much of a driver. He kept staring at me instead of the road, and nearly smashed into a couple of trees. I couldn't blame him though. I was deliberately teasing him with my clothes. I was wearing tight jeans that hugged my body in all the right places, a black muscle shirt, and a leather jacket he had given me ages ago. Somehow, he managed to get us to Lucille's house in one piece. 

"Hi boys!" Lucille's high, squeaky voice filled the air as she ran to the door to greet us. "Come in, everyone's here!"

'Everyone' was us, Polly, Francine, the B-team (and their girlfriends), our canine friend, Big Al, our former enemy Bad Bird (he had changed his name to Good Bird, but we just called him GB), and his fiancee, Carla.

Before long, I was competing with GB in a sculling game with Beer. Speedy was outside, smoking pot with Meowzma and Bat Cat, while everyone else was either getting drunk or listening to Lucille's new CD. I think it was that really cool band, Blink 182. I wasn't sure. They sounded too similar to The Offspring. 

"Hey everybody, lets play a game!" Yelled Polly, her voice sounded slurred, like she was drunk _and_ stoned. "Let's play strip poker!"

"No" Yelled Spritz's girlfriend, Cassidy " I wanna play Truth or Dare! It's sexier!"

"Strip Poker!" "Truth or Dare!"

"STRIP POKER!"

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Girls! Girls!" Interrupted Carla "We can play both games at the same time."

"How?"

"Well, before we play strip poker we each write a truth and a dare on 2 pieces of paper, and we put them into a bowl. Then at the end of each round, the winner pulls out a piece of paper with a truth and a dare written on it, and gives the loser a choice of either one."

Carla's good idea worked perfectly. Polly and Cassidy settled down as we began the game. I sat next to Speedy, and tickled his groin with my tail, trying not to laugh at his reaction.

Big Al dealt the cards. I found myself with 3 aces and 2 jacks. A pretty good hand. Francine lost the round with only a pair of fives. Swearing under her breath, she pulled off her tight green dress and tossed it to the floor, then sat back down, clad only in a green and yellow bra with a matching thong. 

"HUBBA-HUBBA!" Yelled GB, only to have Carla deck him in the jaw.

"Birdie, if you don't stop perving on younger girls, especially Francine, you won't be getting sex for a month!" She hissed

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry sweetie!" He replied as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.

"Francine, Truth or Dare?" Asked Meowzma.

"Ummm….DARE!"

Meowzma smirked. 'You ain't gonna like this' was written all over his face. He whispered the dare to her.

"WHAT?" She screamed. "Oh, _ok_, I'll do it." Making a face, she pulled off her underwear and ran outside, yelling "I'm a sexy bitch!" 

Everyone doubled over laughing, and when Francine came back, we continued our game…

2 hours later we were still playing. I was down to my shoes and boxers, Speedy still had all his clothes on, and nearly all the girls were down to their underwear. Everyone in the b-team, except for Spritz, who was stark naked, was down to their jeans. GB dealt the cards.

I was dealt with a pair of Queens. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Speedy cursing under his breath as he checked his cards.

"OK everyone, drop your cards!" Yelled GB

Speedy made a face. "I didn't get anything except an ace card." He complained.

"At least you still have all your clothes." Grumbled Spritz. "I had to throw all of mine in the pool because of that dumb dare."

GB just smirked as he picked a piece of paper out of the bowl in front of us.

"Speedy" He said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Speedy replied, rolling his eyes.

GB's smirk got even bigger as he read out the question.

"Tell us your deepest darkest secret."

Speedy paled. His deepest darkest secret was me, his secret lover. I turned towards him and stared into his eyes. He stared back at me. "Should I tell?" was written all over his face. I slowly nodded. If they were shocked, well too bad, they asked him.

Speedy took a deep breath. 

"I have a male lover." He said calmly. The room went deadly silent. Then Polly went hysterical…

"WHAT?" She shrieked. "TELL ME THE NAME OF THE FAGGOT NOW!" 

If looks could kill, we would have received the death sentence for her murder ten times over.

"You're looking at him." I growled. That made her shut up. She blushed and stared at the floor.

Big Al just stared calmly at us. 

"I'm really not surprised at this." He said calmly "I always thought you two would end up together someday."

"Oh my GOD!" Screamed Carla "That is sooo kawaii!"

"You guys make such a sexy couple!" Francine added

GB just sat there stunned. "I…I don't believe this." He rasped. "You two always had so many girls chasing after you, and it turns out that you're both gay!?"

"What's wrong with them being happy?" Asked Melanie, Bat Cat's naive girlfriend. She had no idea what 'gay' meant.

GB sighed.

"Not that type of gay Melanie. It means that they like guys."

"But I like guys too GB. I like you, and Bat Cat, and Speedy, and Guido, and Big Al, and…"

He smacked his head in annoyance.

"Iie. It means that they like to have SEX with guys."

"Oh. Guys can have sex with each other?"

I doubled over laughing. For someone who was a computer expert, Melanie could be a real airhead.

"Of course we can silly. Just not in the same way that you and Bat Cat do it." That got a laugh from everybody except Polly, who still looked like she wanted to kill us.

"How long has this been going on?" She demanded. Her voice was dangerously soft.

"Just over a month, and I've never been happier." Speedy replied. She glared at him.

"Faggots!" She hissed. "You both know that what you're doing is wrong and filthy!"

We stared calmly at her, then turned to each other. I closed my mouth over his, pulling him closer to me. His tounge probed its way into my mouth, licking my sharp teeth, then meeting my tounge in a brief but sensual battle. Simultaneously, we broke the kiss and turned towards her once again.

"That didn't feel wrong or filthy." I said coolly. "And if you can't accept us because we love each other, then you can just piss off!" Speedy nodded in agreement.

Then there was silence.

"I don't care about your preferences." GB said, breaking the silence. "You guys are my best friends, and if this is what makes you happy, then I'm cool with that.

"So are we!" Piped up Lucille, Carla, and Francine.

"Us too!" Yelled the B-team, along with their girlfriends.

"Either way, I don't care." Big Al said. 

Polly remained silent, staring at the floor, her fists clenched, face dark red with anger. Then she spoke.

"I don't like or approve of it." She said through clenched teeth. "But I guess I can learn to be more accepting over time, but I can't promise that, so don't expect anything big."

Speedy shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes." I answered.

"Oh shit!" Francine yelled. 

Everyone turned towards her.

"It's nearly 1am." She explained, getting dressed. "I have to go, sayonara."

****


	3. A nice way to end the night

CHAPTER 2: Exposed  ****

CHAPTER 2: A nice way to end the night

Disclaimer: Saban International (1991) owns SPC. I don't own them, & I'm not making any money off them.

WARNING: This chapter contains YAOI (explicit sex between 2 guys). If you don't like this stuff then don't read it.

Notes: This chapter is written from Speedy's POV.

A NICE WAY TO END THE NIGHT

"Guido, we're home."

"What?" 

I smiled at my lover's sleepy face. 

"I said we're home, Chibi."

"Oh, ok." He was now wide-awake. "Will you please take me inside, love?" He held out his arms and made _that_ cute baby face that I could never resist.

"Hai, Chibi." I replied as I swept him into my arms. We were the same height, but he was much lighter than I was, so I had no trouble carrying him into our apartment.

Once we were inside, I laid him gently on our bed, and removed all my clothes, except for my boxers. Guido didn't move, so I straddled him and began ripping off his shirt.

"Impatient aren't we, Speedy?" He said, his voice thick with lust.

"Iie. Just very horny." I replied, before biting his neck, and pulling off his tight jeans. He laughed, then pulled me down on top of him as he kissed me, crushing our bodies together. I moaned into the kiss, my groin began to harden. I ground my hips into his as he stopped kissing me, then flipped over so he was on top. I sighed as I felt his tongue run over my collarbone, then down to my chest. Purring, he started sucking on my nipples. I purred loudly. He didn't stop until they were both hard and peaked, then kissed his way down to my stomach. I laughed when I felt his tongue dip into my navel, it tickled so much. He continued teasing me for a while, then moved down to my boxers, pulling them off roughly. I thrust my hips into the air, wanting more.

"Guido…please…"

"Please what?" He asked, smirking.

"You…know."

"Ah." His head lowered to my groin, licking around it, but never actually touching the swollen flesh. Impatiently, I thrust my hips again, but he still wouldn't touch it. Then when I was almost sobbing in frustration, he deepthroated me, making me moan loudly. His head bobbed up and down rapidly and it wasn't long before I reached a climax, exploding in his mouth.

While I was still recovering, I felt him roll off me, and hugged me close, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I could taste myself on his tongue. 

Once I was fully recovered, I climbed on top of him, noting that he'd already removed his boxers. 

"Your turn." I smirked, then bit a nipple, enjoying his soft moans as I worked on his chest. I slowly ran my tongue over his stomach, tracing his abs with licks and kisses. His fur was so soft and fine. Still moving down further, I came eye to eye with an impressive erection. I tilted my head momentarily, wondering wether I should torture him like he had done to me, or just tease him for a while. Making my decision, I lowered my head, licking from the base to the tip, but never taking it in my mouth. I heard him gasp, and his body seemed to tense. I repeated my actions a few times until I heard his faint voice, begging me to stop teasing. I obliged, gently taking the whole thing in my mouth and moving my head up and down as fast as I could. He moaned loudly and arched his back. Grabbing his hips, I held him firmly on the bed as he came, and I swallowed stream after stream of cum. It had a salty taste to it. 

I climbed off his body and sat next to him for a few minutes, allowing him to catch his breath. 

"Tired, Chibi?" I asked, smirking.

"Not anymore." He purred, sitting up. His eyes burned into mine, an unreadable expression on his face. "Can I ask you something, Speedy?"

"Ask away, Chibi."

"Will you…make love to me?" He blushed, staring at the bed. We had discussed sex, but we had never actually done it together. I smiled and kissed a dark pink cheek.

"Of course I will, Chibi." I replied, hugging him and at the same time pulling us down onto the bed. I ran two fingers over his mouth.

"Suck on them." I urged gently. He obliged, sucking greedily like a hungry baby on a bottle. Once my fingers were coated with spit, I took them out of his mouth, and gently inserted them into his entrance. He hissed and arched his back again.

"It…hurts." He said through clenched teeth. I nodded, then pushed them a little further until I found his prostate. He moaned in pleasure. Still pushing that spot, I added another finger, making scissoring motions as I did my best to loosen the tight ring. I wanted our first time to be as painless as possible.

"Are you ready?" I asked, removing my fingers. He nodded, looking straight into my eyes. He was scared. I grabbed both of his legs and hooked them over my shoulders, grateful that he was so flexible, then kissed his mouth softly.

"This will hurt at first Chibi, but I promise that the pleasure will be bigger than the pain." Slowly, I entered him. He squirmed, the feeling completely new to him. I bit my lip. He was so tight it hurt a bit. I waited for a few minutes, gently pumping his erect member so his pain would fade.

"Are you alright?" I whispered. He nodded slowly and I began to slowly thrust in and out of him, his soft moans were music to my ears.

"Kuso!" I moaned, speeding up.

"Oh…God! Harder, Speedy!" He cried. I began to ram into him violently, our moaning was getting louder and louder, and we were nearing our climax, my hand still pumping his member.

He came just before I did, semen coating my hand and our stomachs, gluing us together for a brief moment. Reluctantly, I pulled out of him. He sighed, then noticed my semen-coated hand. Smiling seductively, he grabbed my wrist, then slowly licked my hand clean. I gasped. I was tired from sex, but he was making me hard so easily.

"No more, Guido." I gasped. "I'm exhausted."

"Did you enjoy it?" He demanded, still licking me clean.

"Hai. It was great." I replied. "What did you think?"

"I think it was definitely worth not being able to walk properly." He smirked, licking my face. 

"You're the one who asked for me to go harder." I murmured, pulling him close to me. He wrapped his arms around me, purring softly.

"Hai. I know. I love you Speedy."

"I love you too Guido." I replied as we both fell asleep, still wrapped in our loving embrace.

****


	4. Jealousy

CHAPTER 2: Exposed  ****

CHAPTER 4: Jealousy

Disclaimer: Saban International (1991) owns SPC. I don't own them, & I'm not making any money off them.

WARNING: This chapter contains shounen-ai (m/m) and homophobia. If you don't like this stuff then don't read it.

Notes: This chapter is written from Polly's POV.

JEALOUSY

My blood was boiling in jealousy and fury as I glared at the lovers, arriving at the shop to begin a full day's work. One, a former friend, the other, my first true love, who had dropped me like a hot brick to be with his new lover. I guess I could've accepted that if he had found another girl (even though I would've been mad at first), but another **_guy_**? This just wasn't natural. Guys were supposed to like girls, not other guys. But they wouldn't accept that it was wrong for them to be together, and that I should be the one that Speedy was confessing his love to, and making love to every night. Not Guido! 

But, despite his immoral preferences, I still loved Speedy with all my heart. I still wanted to be the one waking up next to him every morning, and telling him how much I loved him.

"Ohaioh, Polly." I was snapped out of my thoughts as they simultaneously greeted me. I returned the greeting, then got back to setting up the shop. Speedy went to the back of the shop to heat up the ovens for the day, while Guido began making pizzas for the hungry customers who would be here in a few minutes.

Once I finished setting up the tables and drink machines, I went to the drive-in part of the shop to serve early customers. Normally, GB would've been doing this, but he had swapped shifts with me, so he was serving customers in the diner with Guido, and making deliveries. Speedy was making pizzas for the whole shift, while Francine managed the cash register.

At noon, we closed the shop for a lunchbreak. GB went home to eat with his fiancee, Carla, while the rest of us ate whatever we had bought to work. Francine and Guido talked non-stop about the band Blink 182 coming to Little Tokyo on their worldwide tour. They both had tickets for the concert, and nothing would stop them from going. Speedy wasn't interested in discussing music, so he ate in silence, and so did I, for a while. But I had a problem. Questions kept on popping up in the back of my mind. Questions that I had to ask Speedy before I went insane.

"Speedy, can I talk to you in private?" I asked casually. He gave me a suspicious look, then seemed to relax.

"Just give me a minute." He cleared up what was left of his lunch, and nodded towards the back of the shop. I stood up and followed him there. For about a minute, we stood there, in an awkward silence. 

"Well, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked patiently. I took a deep breath, and looked straight into his pale turquoise eyes. "And if you're going throw insults at me for loving Guido, I'll leave right now."

"I'm not going to insult you. I wanted to talk about us."

"There is no us. We aren't together anymore." 

"I know." I sighed. "I want to know what happened to us."

"To cut a long story short, Polly, I woke up one day, and realised I didn't love you, and that I wanted 'out' of the relationship." He replied calmly.

"And that you loved Guido instead?" I demanded. He blushed, staring at his hands, which were clasped tightly together.

"I've loved Guido for as long as I can remember Polly. I like you well enough, I just don't**_ love _**you!"

"But what does Guido have that I don't?" I asked desperately. His face screwed up in thought.

"Well, he's very different from you, Polly." He explained. "When I'm around him, I feel peaceful, like nothing could ever hurt me, we know and understand each other really well, I have heaps in common with him, he's fun without being over the top, he doesn't have a short fuse like you do. In short, he's a wonderful cat and, well, he's also really good in bed, and he doesn't mind being affectionate in public. Within reason of course"

I nodded calmly, even though I felt like crying. "And what attracted you to me?" I asked.

"You were spontaneous and lots of fun, and unpredictable, and of course, you were really pretty, and you still are."

"Then why aren't we still together? I still love you!"

"I told you before, I don't love you anymore!" He cried, throwing his hands in the air, annoyed. "Besides, there were things I didn't like about you as well!"

"What were they?" 

"You had a bad temper, and seemed to get annoyed really easily, you never wanted to be affectionate with me in public, you were kind of self-centred, you could be really over the top, and I never really felt safe or secure around you, like I do around Guido."

"But did you ever **_love_** me, even just a tiny bit?"

"Yes, at the beginning of our relationship, I loved you, but it faded over time."

"But aren't there any chances that we could start all over again?" I cried. "I love you, and I want to be with you! You can't just throw away two years with me for six months with **_him_**, can you?"

"Goddamn it Polly! Don't you get it? We're OVER, we're THROUGH!" He yelled. "I don't love YOU! I love GUIDO!"

That last sentence broke me. I crumpled to the floor, my whole body shaking with sobs. He didn't want me. He wanted Guido, and I didn't even compare to him.

"Kuso! Why can't you love me, you baka faggot?" I sobbed.

"Gomen nasai, Polly. I just can't!" He replied gently, and walked back to the front of the shop. After a few minutes I stopped crying, and dried my eyes. I was no longer mad at them, but I was still insanely jealous of Guido. He had what I wanted so badly, but could never have. Speedy's love. Sighing, I walked back to the front of the shop to finish my lunch. There was still fifteen minutes before we opened again. Francine was going through the cash register, too busy to notice my red eyes. GB was back, chatting with Francine about a delivery that Princess Vi wanted. The bunny-princess special. But where were Speedy and Guido? I scanned the room carefully, then I saw them. They were in one of the eating booths. Speedy was lying on his back on the low booth table, and passionately kissing Guido on top of him, who had one hand up Speedy's uniform shirt, and the other playing with his tail. I noticed in disgust (and a hint of jealousy) that one of Speedy's hands had found it's way into Guido's pants, while the other was massaging the back of his neck.

I turned towards GB and Francine. Neither of them seemed to be disturbed by the graphic making out of the two tomcats.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" I hissed.

"They're not doing anything wrong." GB replied. 

"But…It's **_disgusting_**! They're both **_tomcats_**!" I argued. Francine and GB just shrugged.

"They both love each other, and there isn't any law about them showing that to each other, in private or public." Francine responded calmly. "Besides, Polly, I think you should learn to be more open-minded about other's choices in life, and move on. Speedy doesn't love you anymore, so accept that, and find someone new." GB nodded in agreement.

"Who should find someone new?" Asked a familiar voice. I turned around. Guido was behind me. His uniform was a bit untidy from his make out with Speedy, and his face had a flushed look to it. 

"We think that Polly should get over Speedy and find herself another guy." GB replied. 

"You're right about that. Go out and find yourself a new guy Polly. You're young, beautiful, and lots of fun, what straight guy wouldn't want you?" Guido added. "Besides, you're wasting your time going after Speedy."

"I agree with you." Speedy replied, coming up behind him, and wrapping his arms around Guido, who tilted his head back and kissed Speedy on the mouth. 

I shrugged, keeping my heartbreak to myself.

"I guess I could go nightclubbing tonight with Lucille, Vi, and Dione." I said reluctantly. "I might find a cute guy, if I'm lucky."

"I'll come with you." Francine offered. "But until then, we better open up the shop again, we have less than five minutes left, and I can see people lining up outside."

"WHAT?!" We all yelled. "FIVE MINUTES?!"

In a panic, we cleaned up the shop, and started cooking more pizzas. Thank goodness for our new hi-tech oven. It could cook 50 pizzas in less than 5 minutes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed GB and Guido were in a deep conversation while they made more pizzas. I couldn't hear everything they were saying, but they both looked really excited.

"That's great Guido, but do you think … accepted?"

"We don't need the piece of paper GB, we can… and promise to love each…"

"Good luck then!"

"Domo arrigato, GB. Good luck with Carla too."

I listened in confusion. What was going on? Was Guido planning something big? I didn't have a clue. Shrugging, I tried to forget what I had heard. "It's none of your business" I told myself as I waited on hungry customers. But all the same, I couldn't help wondering what Guido was up to…

****


	5. A new love for Polly

CHAPTER 2: Exposed  ****

CHAPTER 5: A new love for Polly

Disclaimer: Saban International (1991) owns SPC. I don't own them, & I'm not making any money off them.

WARNING: No real warnings for this chapter, except there is a bit of alcohol usage, but hey, they're all over 18.

Notes: This chapter is written from Polly's POV.

A NEW LOVE FOR POLLY

__

~Polly~

"I'm going to get a drink, Lucille, I'll dance with you later."

Lucille just shrugged and smiled. She never minded being alone on the dancefloor. I, in the other hand, hated being alone, especially after going out with Speedy for nearly 2 years. We had broken up eight months ago, and he had been going out with Guido for six months. I had been furious when I discovered they were a couple, mainly because they were both guys. But after a talk with Speedy this morning, I had decided to go out and enjoy single life for once with my friends.

I sat alone at the nightclub bar, sipping a bourbon and coke. My friends were always wondering why it was so hard for me to get a boyfriend. They always told me that they thought I was beautiful. I guess I wasn't too bad looking. I was average height, with soft white fur, a slim build, and large, ice blue eyes. My hair was deep red, and fell to my shoulders in soft waves. 

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Surprised, I looked up, and came face to face with a gorgeous tomcat. He was about my height, with fur the colour of milky tea. His hair was a dark golden-blond, and he had the youthful good looks of a teen idol. But the most intriguing thing about him was definatley his eyes. They were almond-shaped, and a deep emerald green, swirled with gold flecks.

"Iie." I heard myself saying. "You can sit here if you want."

He smiled, revealing perfect teeth.

"What's your poison?"

I smiled shyly.

"Could I have a bourbon and coke?" He nodded, then turning towards the bartender, ordered two bourbons with coke. After handing me my drink, he sat back comfortably, looking at me.

"I haven't seen you here before." I said curiously. "Whats your name?"

"Gomen. I should've introduced myself before. I'm Blair Ayami." He replied. "Whats your name?"

"My name is Polly Esther."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I smiled bitterly.

"Up until eight months ago I did."

He tilted his head to one side curiously.

"What happened?" He asked kindly.

"He dumped me because he was in love with another **_guy_**!" I replied, bitterness seeping into my voice.

"I can relate to that."

"How?" I asked, curious.

"My long-time girlfriend dumped me for her best friend, another girl. I caught them sleeping together, and she dumped me right on the spot." He said. He sounded upset.

"Are you mad at her?"

He shook his head.

"We're actually quite good friends. I want her to be happy, and she thinks that I deserve better than her." 

"My relationship with my ex isn't that good." I sighed. "It's taken me ages to accept the fact that yaoi and yuri aren't wrong or immoral, but it still tears me up to see them together, because I still live him, even though I know he doesn't love me."

He smiled at me.

"It'll fade over time, Polly. It took me awhile to realise that, but the pain DOES fade, then we find someone new, and we move on."

A comfortable silence passed between us. I noticed that he seemed to be gazing at me. I smiled at him.

"Is there something wrong, Blair?"

"There's nothing wrong, Polly."

"Then why were you staring at me?"

"Well…I think you're gorgeous." He replied, a light blush spreading over his face.

"That's just what I was thinking about you." I said with a smile. He blushed again, making me giggle.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"I'm all yours." I replied, taking his hand, and allowing him to lead me onto the dancefloor. It was nearing midnight. I leaned into Blair, feeling relaxed from alcohol as I heard the first strains of "What a feeling" from Flashdance.

"I love this song." I gasped, starting to dance in time to it.

"Me too." He replied, dancing with me. "Have you ever seen the movie? I've seen it eight times."

"I've seen it eleven."

We danced on until about 2am, and I introduced him to Lucille, and Francine, who had been dancing with Bucky the entire night. I hadn't felt so happy or relaxed in ages, and Blair really seemed to be enjoying himself as well. I was so disappointed when the club closed. Lucille was going to drive us home because she was the only one of us who hadn't been drinking. Blair walked me to her car, holding my hand.

"Domo! I had a great time, Polly." He said happily. "I'm really glad I met you tonight."

"Same here."

"Can I see you again?" He asked. I grinned, not believing my luck. The hottest guy in the in the entire nightclub was asking me out.

"Of course, here's my number." I replied, writing my number on my club ticket and handing it to him. He smiled, then leaned closer towards my face. His lips brushed mine, hesitant at first, then firmer when I responded to the kiss. His mouth opened slightly, and his tongue probed my lips, asking for access. I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to explore. I couldn't believe what a good kisser he was. Reluctantly, I broke the kiss, needing air.

"Oyasumi nasai, Blair-kun." I smiled

"Oyasumi nasai, Polly-chan." He whispered, and kissed my cheek. Getting into Lucille's car, I blew him a kiss. I had only known Blair for a few hours, yet I already felt so close to him, and I think I was in love again…

****


	6. Serious commitments

CHAPTER 2: Exposed  ****

CHAPTER 6: Serious Commitment

Disclaimer: Saban International (1991) owns SPC. I don't own them, & I'm not making any money off them.

WARNING: Contains YAOI (explicit sex) between two males. Like I said before, if you don't like this stuff than don't read it

Notes: This chapter is written from GB's POV, then from Guido's POV

SERIOUS COMMITMENT

__

I gulped and fiddled with my suit. I couldn't believe that today was my wedding day. I had waited for this so long. Today Carla and I, GB would be husband and wife. I was excited, but nervous as hell…

"You look great, GB." Two voices chorused simultaneously. I turned around to see my two best friends, Speedy Cerviche and Guido Anchovis, standing behind me. I had asked them both to be my best men and they had agreed.

"Thanks guys." I replied, my nervousness fading. "I can't believe that in less than an hour, I'm going to be married to Carla."

"Marriage is pretty final, isn't it?" Guido asked, winking at me. I knew what was on his mind, but I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. "Bonding with the person you love for all eternity. The one you consider your soulmate."

I nodded in reply.

"That makes me wonder why you two haven't taken the plunge." I said smoothly. They had been lovers for over seven months now, and had a better relationship than any straight couple I ever knew. The rest of our friends had accepted them when they had confessed to their relationship at a party six months ago. It had taken Speedy's ex, Polly Esther, awhile to accept that he was gay, but she seemed to have gotten used to it, and her new boyfriend, Blair, had actually become a good friend of the couple…

"GB, snap out of it." 

"Huh?" I muttered. 

Speedy smirked.

"Wedding. Now!"

Swearing, we hurried to the church. I was surprised at just how fast the ceremony went by

"And do you, Jerome Gaylord Bird, take this woman, Carla Mariah Crow, to be your lawful wedded wife?" 

"I do." I did my best to ignore Guido and the B-team snickering at my full name.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

My Kaa-san was crying throughout the whole thing.

"I can't believe my itty-bitty Birdie is all grown up and married!" She wailed. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Polly and Blair were struggling not to laugh, but Guido, Speedy, & the B-team had lost it completely. I let it go. After all, this wasn't the first time someone had laughed at my full name, or at my Kaa-san's embarrassing behaviour.

Before I knew it, I was dancing the bridal waltz with my new wife, Carla. I don't think that she'd ever looked so beautiful. Her dress was made out of white shimmery silk that clung to her slim body. The top was low-cut, showing a decent amount of cleavage, and there was a long split up one side of the skirt, occasionally revealing a perfect leg, encased in a silver dancing-slipper. Instead of a veil, she had diamantes weaving through her soft auburn hair.

"Carla?"

"Yes, Birdie?"

"I love you, with all my heart and soul."

She smiled as we kissed slowly and gently. I opened my beak, probing hers with my tongue, and we deepened the kiss. It was undoubtedly the longest, most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. 

"I love you too, my beautiful Birdie!" She whispered, breaking the kiss.

"Way to go, GB!" Speedy yelled as the bridal waltz ended.

"Hey everybody, do you know what time it is?" Cried Carla.

"No." 

"Time to catch the bouquet." She yelled, smiling. Then, without further ado, she turned around, and tossed it sky-high. The bouquet plummeted into the waiting crowd. Then I heard Princess Vi yell "Someone caught it! AND THAT SOMEONE IS GOING TO PRISONER ISLAND UNLESS THEY HAND IT OVER RIGHT NOW!"

Standing in the middle of the crowd was Speedy, holding the bouquet, a bemused expression on his face.

"Way to go, Speedy!" Yelled General Catton.

"Oh my god! That is sooo kawaii!" Yelled Francine. Guido was standing behind Speedy, a smirk plastered on his face. Then he looked directly at me and winked again as a blushing Speedy handed the bouquet to Princess Vi.

"Speedy, I'm getting a bit tired." He said smoothly, wrapping his arms around Speedy's waist. "Do you think we could go home?"

Speedy nodded. "But we have to say goodbye to everyone first."

The couple farewelled everyone, saving Carla and I until last. Each of them kissed her cheek and wished her good luck in the wedding, and hugged me.

"I know what you're up to Guido, so good luck!" I whispered in his ear.

"Domo Arrigato, GB." He whispered back.

We all waved goodbye as they left the church-grounds, and drove off in Speedy's little red Mitsubishi…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(This part of the chapter is told from Guido's POV, and contains YAOI)

I drove away from the Church, excited and happy. Speedy had no idea what I had in store for him.

"Guido, you just passed our apartment." He complained.

"Hai. I know. I don't want to go home yet. I want to take you somewhere first."

He shrugged.

Once we reached our destination, I pulled over. He gasped when he realised where we were.

"Our meeting place."

"That's right, Speedy. Doesn't this place hold a lot of memories for us?"

"It sure does." 

Side by side, we walked down to the cliff. We were practically the only ones who knew about this place, which was why we loved it so much. It was our secret hiding place that no one could intrude.

He flopped onto his stomach, pulling off his formal jacket and tie. I did the same, then sat down next to him. The sun was setting, giving the ocean below us a golden hue. Now or never, I thought to myself.

"Can I ask you something important, Speedy?" 

"Of course you can, Chibi." He replied, using my pet name. He sat up, so we were eye to eye.

I reached into my pocket, pulling out a small black box, and opened it. Inside were two gold wedding rings. He gasped.

"Speedy" I began. "I know that we can't be married officially like Carla and GB were today because we're both guys and society doesn't accept that. But in my opinion, to be married to someone, you just have to promise that you will love him or her, and **_only _**him or her for all eternity."

Speedy just stared at me, still in shock.

"What I'm saying is 'Will you be my husband, Speedy Cerviche?' " 

He grinned, taking one of the rings from the box, then kissed me.

"Hai. I love you Chibi, and I can't imagine anything better than being married to you." He replied. I grinned back at him, and put on the other ring.

"Then it's official. We're married." I kissed him gently and passionately, slipping my tongue into his mouth, tracing his small, sharp teeth, massaging our tongues together. Our first kiss as a married couple

"Make love to me." He gasped, breaking the kiss. 

"You mean…you want me to be seme?" I asked, surprised. In our lovemaking sessions, he was always seme. Not that it bothered me. I loved the feeling of him inside me.

"Hai. Right here, right now."

"Your wish is my command, love." I replied, then pushed him gently onto his back and unbuttoned his shirt. He moaned softly as I bit his neck, and pulled off his trousers. He had already kicked off his shoes. I gasped when he pulled on my shirt, then ripped it in half.

"That was one of my best shirts, Baka." I pouted, but stopped when he planted a kiss on my temple.

"Gomen, Chibi. I just think you're overdressed." His voice was thick and passionate. I slowly pulled off his boxers. He whimpered, aroused and frustrated.

"Stop teasing me." He growled, pulling my trousers down over my narrow hips. "What, no underwear? Aren't you a naughty tomcat!" He teased my arousal with his hands for a few minutes. He knew my most sensitive spots, and it only took him a few minutes to bring me to a climax. Once he was finished, he licked his hand clean, doing his best deepthroating imitation.

I laughed, then lowered my head to his freed arousal, taking in as much as I could. His soft moaning and panting was music to my ears. I began humming around his arousal. It put him right on the edge, but he still wasn't climaxing. Then I remembered a trick he had used on me once to bring to a fast, fierce climax. Gently, I inserted a finger into his entrance, probing until I found his prostate, then I pushed against as hard as I could. He screamed, then climaxed in my mouth. Swallowing as much as I could, I gave him a few minutes to catch his breath.

"Damn." He murmured. "That was amazing."

"Tired?" I asked, smirking.

"Iie."

I grinned, then coaxed two fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them gently.

"This hurts at first Speedy, but once the pain fades, you feel incredible." 

Taking my fingers out of his mouth, I inserted them into his entrance once again. He gasped, face a mixture of pain and pleasure. I pushed a little deeper until I found his prostate again, and rubbed it gently, while adding another finger. I then scissored the fingers, stretching him a bit more. I didn't want to hurt him, he had been gentle with me our first time, making sure I was in as little pain as possible. I wanted it to be the same way for him.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded. There was no trace of fear on his face. I pulled out my fingers, then slowly and gently, I entered him. 

"Kuso! You're so…"

"Don't say it!" He growled, eyes screwed shut in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Hot?" I smirked, kissing him. I hitched both of his legs around my waist, and waited for his pain to fade. To distract him, I grabbed his arousal, and began stroking it in light, fast motions. His facial expression soon changed from pain to intense pleasure. I began thrusting into him, keeping my strokes powerful but slow, my hand still stroking his arousal. That warm, tight feeling around me was amazing. I made a mental note to be seme more often in bed.

"Faster." He moaned, golden-blond hair falling into his eyes. I obeyed, speeding up, and making my thrusts harder. I didn't care that we were in public. I didn't care that we were both tomcats. I didn't care who saw us, or the fines for indecent exposure. We were two lovers, united in body and soul, under the stars, surrounded by the sound of waves crashing into rock, and our cries and moans of pleasure. It felt so right.

"Speedy…I'm close." I gasped. The only reply I got was a loud moan as I hit his prostate again. I thrust into him as quick and hard as possible and we both climaxed at the same time, our moans becoming orgasmic howls.

"Incredible." I gasped, still buried to the hilt in him. I didn't want to move. Not yet.

"Definitely! But…"

"But what?" I asked anxiously.

"My ass is going to be pretty sore for a couple of days. But I think it was worth it."

I laughed and gently pulled out of him. He sighed, experiencing the feeling of loss I often felt after we finished making love. I tried to get off him, and noticed that I had some trouble moving. His semen had glued us together for a brief moment. Once I was able to move, I licked his stomach and chest clean, laughing at his purrs and moans. Then I raised my head to his neck and bit him.Hard. My teeth sank into the soft flesh, his thick, sugary blood running into my mouth.

"You're all mine now." I whispered, then gasped as I felt his teeth sink into my neck, sucking my blood. He smiled triumphantly.

"And you're all mine, Guido." We lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the sound of waves crashing below us…

"We need a bath." I stated. "Lets go home and take a bath together." 

We pulled on our trousers and scooped the rest of our clothes up in our arms, heading for the car. Before we got in, he turned around and pulled me close to him.

"Domo Arrigato, Chibi. You've made me the happiest tomcat alive. I'm so lucky to be married to you."

"Now we're together, eternally, and no one can **_ever_** take that away from us, or separate us."

"Hai."

I opened my mouth to say more, but he silenced me with a deep, passionate kiss, exploring every inch of my mouth, lightly dragging his tongue over my sharp teeth. Then he broke the kiss, and stared straight into my eyes. His eyes, usually a pale shade of turquoise, were bright blue and burned with intense emotion. He smiled at me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

That night, we slept together as a true couple, united in heart and soul. So did GB, and his wife, Carla.

On that same night, a middle-aged, tomcat died in the seediest part of Little Tokyo from alcohol blood poisoning. He was found lying in a gutter, with a serene, peaceful expression on his face that you rarely see on someone whose life was ruined by alcohol, and the death of a beloved wife. That tomcat was my Tou-san, Marion Anchovis, and all I can really say is that I was glad. Not because he was dead, but because I knew he was finally at peace, and had been reunited with my beloved Kaa-san, and the wife he never stopped loving, Mina Anchovis. No one really understood my Tou-san. He wasn't evil, he was just a good tomcat who was dealt too many hards blows in his life, and even though I never stopped fearing him, even in death, I never stopped loving him either.

THE END


End file.
